explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Penumbra
In The Final Chapter ' |image= |series= |production=40510-567 |producer(s)= |story= |script=René Echevarria |director=Steve Posey |imdbref=tt0708579 |guests=Marc Alaimo as Dukat, Casey Biggs as Damar, Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun, Salome Jens as Female Changeling, Penny Johnson Jerald as Kasidy Yates and Deborah Lacey as Sarah Sisko |previous_production= Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang |next_production=Til Death Do Us Part |episode=DS9 S07E17 |airdate= 7 April 1999 |previous_release=(DS9) Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges (Overall) Think Tank |next_release=Til Death Do Us Part |story_date(s)=52576.2 (2375) |previous_story= Bliss Think Tank |next_story= Dark Frontier Part 1 Til Death Do Us Part }} Summary On the station, Sisko tells Kasidy Yates of having bought land on Bajor and of his plans to build a house there. At the bar, Ezri Dax learns that the USS Defiant has given up the search for Worf, who was lost in the Badlands while commanding a Klingon ship attacked by the Jem'Hadar. Ezri decides to take a runabout by herself to the Badlands. Benjamin Sisko from DS9 orders her to return. She unconvincingly pretends that there is too much interference to understand him. Sisko decides to allow her to look for Worf and to send her the Defiant's search log. Dax has the computer extrapolate a likely entry point for Worf's escape pod into the Badlands, then she takes the runabout in and cuts the engine, hoping that the currents will take her to Worf's position. On the station, Sisko and Kasidy Yates discuss the plans for Sisko's house on Bajor. Sisko says he wants the house to be 'our house'. He asks her to marry him and she says yes. On the runabout, Ezri finds Worf's escape pod after weathering some turbulence. She transports him aboard. On Cardassia, Weyoun takes a tissue sample from the Female Changeling to give to the Vorta doctors, who have made little to no progress in finding a cure to the illness plaguing the Great Link. On the Station, Benjamin selects his son, Jake, to be the best man at the wedding. On the runabout, Worf is not all that grateful for being rescued. He questions Ezri's motives for rescuing him and resents her speaking as if she was Jadzia Dax. Their runabout is gunned down by the Jem'Hadar, and Dax and Worf hastily transport to a nearby planet without a comm unit. On Cardassia, Damar, who's becoming more of an alcoholic, is visited by Dukat, who asks for a recommendation for a doctor to surgically alter him to make him look Bajoran. On the planet where they landed, Dax and Worf argue. After the argument intensifies, they kiss then have sex. Then they are captured by the Breen. On Cardassia, Dukat's surgery to appear Bajoran is revealed to be complete. On the Station, the Prophets appear as Sarah Sisko in a vision to Ben and tell him that marrying Kasidy will bring him great sorrow. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Murray Leeder on Monday, April 05, 1999 - 9:16 pm: Do officers in real-life militaries routinely lend their command-level officers to their allies? It's good to see that Worf, after the events of Change of Heart, can still be a captain in some fleets. Anonymous on Tuesday, April 06, 1999 - 2:48 pm: We are doing so right now in NATO. The general in charge of Op. Allied Force is a US general, but he is in charge of all the forces of NATO. (Yes, I know that it is mostly us over there, but there are troops from foreign countries there too.) # Interesting that Ezri dismisses Trill traditions so flagrantly. Rene on Tuesday, April 06, 1999 - 7:42 pm: Remember that Dax did the same when her ex-wife showed up. It is consistent with her character. # Rene on Tuesday, April 06, 1999 - 7:40 pm: Did Sisko forget the Prophets' warning about him being "of Bajor, but he shall find no rest there"? So obviously, his plans for the house on Bajor will not happen. He's obviously hopes to convince them otherwise. # Sparrow47 on Wednesday, April 07, 1999 - 9:56 pm: If it's so freezing around the Cardassian stations, why can't anyone's breath be seen? Dan R. on Thursday, April 08, 1999 - 2:01 am: It's freezing to Cardies. Remember they like things HOT! :-) But the female founder there with Weyoun and Damar wants the room temp down. # Dan R. on Thursday, April 08, 1999 - 2:01 am: How did Dukat get into where ever he got to? Isn't that like the Dominion's HQ in the Alpha Quadrant??? Dukat was able to waltz in there without Weyoun finding out???? He probably used his knowledge of Cardassian and Dominion tech to override the security system without triggering an alarm. # Tony Joe on Thursday, April 08, 1999 - 2:33 am: The Founder: wouldn't her entire body be infected, including her clothing? I recall an episode where Odo was deteriorating and his uniform was rotting as well. Perhaps she can control her body better than Odo. # Security around Damar's quarters are lacking. You'd expect a legat in his position would have guards posted around the clock. Yet Dukat just waltzes in! Maybe Damar doesn’t trust guards! # Jason on Thursday, April 08, 1999 - 7:56 am:''The Breen ship is impressive, but it didn't look like a biological entity. Tovok said that the Breen use biological ships in Scorpion pt 1. Perhaps the exterior layers are comprised of something like an exoskeleton.KAM on Wednesday, November 03, 1999 - 7:58 am:'' In the Voyager episode Scorpion, Tuvok says the Breen use "organic based ships". So it is possible that the ships have living parts, but are protected under the metal hull. Not unlike a shellfish. # Sparrow47 on Thursday, April 08, 1999 - 3:47 pm: Does it seem like the Sisko-Prophet relations take a huge backwards step here? At the beginning of the season, Sisko seemed to accept that the Prophets always did and always will have some sort of control over him. Now, Sisko is back to the old days of "stop running my life!" Granted, he's just been told that he can't marry Kassidy, but I still think he would have some sort of different reaction. He has a right to decide how to live his life - he's a grown man with an adult son! # Brian Lombard on Thursday, April 08, 1999 - 6:58 pm: When Dukat first arrives, Damar reminds him of his last meeting with Weyoun, in which he made promises he could not keep. Later Weyoun tells Damar that Dukat used to entertain women in his quarters. Now you're saying, so what? Well the problem is, it's not the same Weyoun. The Weyoun in question in both of the above references, Weyoun # 5, was killed off. The current Weyoun is # 7. Lea Frost on Friday, April 09, 1999 - 1:48 am: Brian, re the revolving Weyouns: true, the one that Dukat knew was #5, but we can safely assume that Vorta clones do have the memories of their predecessors, at least to some extent, so the references aren't really a problem. (Which doesn't solve the problem that all Weyouns are not created equal, but that's another matter…) Keith Alan Morgan on Monday, April 12, 1999 - 5:12 am:''Apparently the clones don't get the memories of their predecessors because the Founder orders the Vorta doctors to document their work. If the replacement clones had the earlier memories would they need the documents? ''Lea Frost on Monday, April 12, 1999 - 9:21 am: Keith, re Vorta clones: I would imagine that documenting the research would be the logical thing to do anyway. And given the rate that the Founders seem to go through Vorta (even if the Revolving Weyouns are an exceptional case) it would be incredibly inefficient if the new clones didn't have the previous ones' memories, at least to some extent. More to the point, though, Ron Moore, in the DS9 primer that's online at STC, specifically says that they do have their predecessors' memories: "The Vorta are genetically-engineered to worship the Founders as gods. The Vorta are also cloned, which each succeeding copy receiving a download of the predecessors' memories and experiences." # Shane Tourtellotte on Saturday, April 10, 1999 - 6:25 pm: Maybe it's just my primitve 20th-century perspective, but wouldn't Sisko be better off working on a computer blueprint (sorry for the anachronism) of his house before commiting it to a scale model? He likely feels a scale model would make it easier to work out how everything would fit together. # I found it odd that Sisko would call Ezri in the middle of the night with bad news about the search for Worf. They're not married any more, and I think Sisko would be wiser than to tempt the re-association taboo. D.K. Henderson on Tuesday, August 03, 1999 - 5:38 am: Re Ezri's flaunting of Trill tradition...said tradition only applies to joined Trill. Ezri apparently never intended to even apply for joining. She never had the intensive study and training for it. Presumably during the training, it would have been drilled into her that rejoining is a no-no. Seniram 18:43, November 22, 2017 (UTC) In any case, the taboo only applies to two joined trills whose symbionts were both hosted by joined trills who had previously been in a relationship with each other. # Jake as best man? Wouldn't Sisko's brother be a more appropriate choice? Aaron Dotter on Monday, April 12, 1999 - 12:14 pm: Sisko has a sister, but I don't think they have said he has a brother (unless I missed that in which case I apologize). So Jake would be the logical choice.Murray Leeder on Monday, April 12, 1999 - 1:43 pm: I think Paradise established that Sisko had more than one brother. Maybe they're dead? Mike Konczewski on Tuesday, April 13, 1999 - 3:33 pm: What's wrong with Jake being Capt. Sisko's son? Jake is a grown man, and very close to his father. Also, it's not like the Capt. divorced Jake's mother to marry Yates. The 1st Mrs. Sisko has been dead for about 8 years. Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine